This invention relates to wallets for carrying money, papers and other valuables on the person of the type which are attached to the person under clothing so as to safeguard the valuables and free the hands of the person. The devices shown in the Kepley U.S. Pat. No. 297,268, dated Apr. 22, 1884, and Careless U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,875, dated Dec. 17, 1918, are thought to be typical of the prior art known to the applicant.